The long-term objective of the proposed project is the development of a nutritional assessment tool for Hispanic populations, utilizing computer and CD-ROM technology. The system will improve upon conventional dietary assessment methodology, assemble nutrient composition data for Hispanic foods, and eliminate language barriers. Respondents self-report directly to the computer in an unintimidating, enjoyable manner, increasing the likelihood of valid reporting. The software features detailed full-color video displays of food groupings and individual foods. Audio messages are incorporated to provide prompts and instructions. Text and audio are in bilingual mode and allow to respondent to use either mode. The most up-to-date version of USDA's database on Hispanic foods will serve as the nutrient database and will be linked to specific responses to eliminate the time consuming and tedious process of coding. The assessment program will be fully developed and tested among Hispanic groups - Mexican, Puerto Rican, Cuban, and others.